A New Beginning
by Straken
Summary: Set twelve years after the attack on Karakura Town, the Gotei 13 squad is still recovering from their losses. When an unexpected enemy appears, how will they react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin! Hadou Thirty-Three, Soukatsui," Sora chanted.

Blue flames lanced out from his index finger, striking a dummy figure right in the middle. The straw figure smoked and caught on fire as his demon art took effect. Almost immediately, the flame was extinguished by their instructor for the day.

"That was a great improvement from two weeks back," their instructor commented.

Sora smiled, "Thank You, Captain Yasutora."

Sora turned to take a seat, as the scattered applause of his amazed classmates rang throughout the combat grounds. He looked on as the other shinigamis attempted to master today's lesson spell. Sora suppressed a chortle as he saw wisps of smoke rising from the charred area of various figures. Charred, but not burning. "Ah, I've a feeling its going to take awhile before these people can catch up to me," he murmured.

"I suggest you keep your arrogance under control," a quiet voice said behind him. Sora jumped. Standing behind him was the third squad captain, Abarai Renji. "I apologize for my rudeness, Captain Abarai," he said meekly.

Captain Abarai merely stared ahead, his eyes distant. "This kinda reminds me of back then," Renji reminisced, "Though I never was this bad," he added on second thoughts.

"Don't delude yourself, Renji. If I recalled, you were horrible at demon arts," Captain Yasutora said as he approached Renji. "I don't see you here often. Do you need something?"

"Nah. I was just passing by. Hey Sado, do you want to go for some sake later?"

"You know I don't drink, Renji."

"It's okay. I'll drink and you can watch," Renji teased, "Also, I feel like having a talk."

"Fine. I'll have to dismiss the class first."

Sora rejoiced inwardly as Captain Yasutora allowed the students to leave early. All hail Captain Abarai, he thought. The days had been tough, staying here after he had already finished the lesson. Captain Yasutora had been caring, too caring perhaps, and his concerns usually resulted in more training. Sora joined the stream of students flooded out of the seventh squad combat arena.

Perhaps I should visit Rukonji, Sora thought. With the idea in his head, Sora neared the White Gate of Seireitei. "Jidanbou, can you let me out?" Sora asked. A gigantic shinigami looked up from where he was sharpening his axe. "Sure," he said, "I'm the gateman after all." Setting aside his two prized axes, Jidanbou crouched down, prying is fingers between the gaps of the gate, and summoned his strength. Slowly, he lifted the humongous gate over his head and watched as Sora ran right through it. "Thanks Jidanbou!" he heard him call out as Sora darted between the alleyways, disappearing into the complexity of Rukonji.

Sora ran through the narrow streets of East Rukonji, ignoring the bustling market life around him. He slipped through a small hole in a fence, and found himself in an abandoned town, Karakura Town. The town transported to Soul Society, but never went back. Rumors had it that twelve years ago, a titanic battle had erupted between the shinigamis and espadas, who were under the leadership of traitorous fifth squad captain, Aizen Sousuke. It was there that most of Aizen's forces were annihilated, due to the appearance of a Soul Society hero, and his group of Vizards. Although that battle did not result in many casualties, the survivors, including Captain Yasutora and Abarai, rarely talk about it. As such, this battle was dubbed the Silent Battle.

Captain Yasutora leaned against a shady tree, atop a hill overlooking Karakura Town. Beside him, Renji was indulging himself in sake, looking every bit like an idiot. "You should put that away you know. If Genryusai sees you downing sake like that, he's going to kill you." Renji paused to give him a like-I-care stare, before draining the keg in one large gulp. "Ah!" Renji let out a sigh of satisfaction. East Rukonji sakes were the best. Setting aside the keg, Renji asked somberly, "Do you think Ichigo's still alive?" Sado glanced at him, making sure that he was still sober. "I've never once believed that he was dead," he replied.

"Same here," Renji muttered, allowing himself to sink into his memories. It was about this day, twelve years ago. During the battle of Karakura, the Vizards had suddenly entered Hueco Muendo, and with their help, Ichigo defeated Ulquorria and the other hollows in Hueco Muendo and rescued Inoue. Then the Vizard Shinji opened the gargantua, and brought all those who had gone to Hueco Muendo back. They had appeared in the midst of battle, in Karakura Town, where the shinigamis were losing. With the increase in battle strength from the Vizards, the shinigamis were able to turn the tide. After a few weeks of battle, the shinigamis were able to open a crack in the espadas defense line. It was then that Ichigo had charged in and attempted to defeat Aizen Sousuke. He never came out. However, a few hours later, the espadas retreated and the shinigamis forced their way into Aizen's base. In there, they found the body of former third squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin, former fifth squad Captain Aizen Sousuke, and former ninth squad Captain Tousen Kaname. The bodies of many arrancars were also found inside. However, Ichigo's body was never recovered. Soul Society had declared him dead, but Renji would never believe that.

"All shinigamis near Sector E21, a number of hollow had been detected there. Please proceed for extermination," a soul butterfly relaying the message disrupted his thoughts. With a slight shake of his head, Renji propped himself against the tree trunk. "Shall we go?" he asked Sado.

Sado closed his eyes for a moment, and then replied, "I don't feel like going. Anyway, it seems that someone's going already."

"Ya, I can sense her reiatsu," Renji said, before lying on the grass.

Sora got to his feet when he heard the message from the soul butterflies. E21. That was two blocks away from where he is now. Sweet, he thought. Shinigami trainees rarely get to see real action. Since he was not an official shinigamis yet, Sora was not allowed to unleash his soul slayer, even if he had already had one. This is the perfect chance," Sora thought as he raced towards the site.

Sora was greeted by a scene, exciting in his own standards. Four hollows prowled the soulless streets of Karakura Town, the savage look of hunger all too clear on their masks. Sora hid behind the rubbles of a building, his heart pumping. This would be his first real non-arena fight. He was dying to see how his soul slayer would react.

Quietly, Sora said, "Breath, Kirintetsuo." With a flash, the regular sword form of his soul slayer condensed into a smaller form, much like a short sword. With his other hand, he held the sheath, which Sora assumed would be used for blocking and parrying. A raw-throated growl drew Sora's attention away from his soul slayer.

"Uh-oh," he said. The flash during his soul slayer's release had caught the attention of the hollows. With devouring the only thing on their mind, the hollows immediately moved to capture their target.

"Bring it on," Sora said, grinning. Kirintetsuo felt extremely light in his hand, much like a feather. The small, virtually weightless blade allowed Sora to utilize his agility to the maximum. Sora bent his knees slightly and sprang upwards, over the head of the nearest hollow. As he flew in an arc over the hollow's head, Sora stabbed his blade through the skull, and the hollow disintegrated. Swiftly, Sora dispatched another two hollows with the same technique, before lopping of the head of the last hollow. A simple strike at a critical spot was all it took.

Sora sealed his soul slayer and examined his handiwork. Four hollows dead, all within five minutes. Feeling pleased with himself, he turned to leave. A sudden movement caught his attention. Sora wheeled around and barely managed to parry the blow. However, the force was enough to send him crashing into the ruins. Sora shook his head groggily and saw a hollow. It was a fifth one! It had been lurking out of sight until now, where it had surprised him with that attack. This is bad, Sora thought as the hollow's second blow came towards him. He needed to protect himself. He closed his eyes and held his sword in front of him, bracing for the second impact. The punch never came.

"Beginning Dance, White Moon," a voice shouted. The hollow froze in mid-punch, and shattered into thousands of pieces. Sora felt a gentle orange glow surround him, and within moments, he was refreshed. Lifting his head, Sora saw Captain Kuchiki, of the fifth squad, along with Lieutenant Orihime.

"Don't you know that it's forbidden for academy students to fight hollows alone?!" Captain Kuchiki said, her words laced with anger.

"Just let it be, Rukia, he was probably just looking for excitement," Inoue said.

Captain Rukia Kuchiki looked at this boy in front of her and sighed. Another initiate seeking thrills.

"I guess you're right, Inoue. Let's go," she said offering her hand to the boy. He grabbed hold of her hand, pulling himself up. Suddenly, the boy's face paled, pointing at something behind her and blabbering incoherently. "What is it," she asked.

Sora paled when he it appeared. What was that thing? It had a grotesque mask, akin to that of a hollow, but it held a soul slayer. What was that thing? Unable to do anything, he pointed at that ominous figure, trying to warn the Captain.

Rukia whirled around, but it was too late. As the soul slayer, threatened to cut her, an orange shield blossomed between her and the sword, stopping the blow. "Soten Kisshun," Inoue shouted. Rukia recovered, and said, "Following Dance, White Ripple." Once again, a shell of ice enclosed the hollow. What was that, Rukia thought. She could barely sense its reiatsu. She did not know of any hollows who could head their reiatsu so well. No hollows could, except an espada. Was Aizen still alive and creating espadas?

"Inoue. Does this look like an espada to you?"

Inoue stared at the hollow in the ice, and said, "It does not resemble espada I know, but it is one."

"We should go. Before something else happens," Rukia said.

"And there I thought that this would succeed in killing you. You're stronger than I expected, Rukia," someone said as they made to leave. Sora, Rukia and Inoue turned in unison towards the voice. Sora watched as Rukia and Inoue's face turned whitish, their expressions visibly shocked.

Rukia stared hard. She could not believe what she was seeing. "It can't be," she said, "After all these years."

"I-chigo," she said, half-crying.

"Kurosaki- kun," was all Inoue managed to say.

Sora looked up and saw the figure standing on the lip of the gargantua. This person had flaming orange hair, and a huge odd-shaped soul slayer. He fit the description. Sora gasped, it was him. The hero of Soul Society.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

It was the same person who disappeared after the Karakura Battle.

Kurosaki Ichigo, but donning a hollow's mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji opened his eyes as a sudden wave of reiatsu flooded over him

Renji opened his eyes as a sudden wave of reiatsu flooded over him. Immediately, he sat up and nudged Sado.

"You feel that," he said.

"Of course," came the sharp reply, "Even someone as inapt in reading reiatsu as me can feel that."

"What do you think it is," Renji asked. "I don't know. But it sure doesn't feel safe." "Where is it coming from?" Sado asked.

"Karakura Town."

Then it hit them. Karakura Town.

"Shit," they said in unison, before rushing towards the site, flash stepping with every other step.

Rukia, please be safe, Renji prayed as he sped up.

The figure stood above them like a god, haughty and aloof. His piercing eyes stared down at them. Ichigo's eyes, thought Rukia. Was this really him? It was the same person, but there was an element missing. Perhaps the warmth that was in him before, or perhaps the determination. However she could not sense those in him now. In fact, Rukia felt nothing radiating from him. No anger, no happiness and no sorrow. Just bleak emptiness.

"Are you really Ichigo?" she dared to asked.

"Who knows?" he replied apathetically, "I don't really think it matters. Anyway, I have a message for you."

"From who?"

"Aizen Sousuke," he said.

Those two words rocked her to the core. Aizen was dead, how could he have had a message? What was Ichigo talking about?

"Oh, and yes, I have a parting gift for you," Ichigo said. With a wave of his arms, dozens of hollows sprang out from inside the gargantua and landed on Karakura Town's ruins with a resounding crash.

"Good-bye," he said mockingly. As the gargantua began to close, Ichigo turned around and walked away. It was then that Rukia saw something. Something that defied the logic of her world. Beside her, Inoue let out and audible gasp. Etched onto Ichigo's back was a tattoo. A tattoo of the number: 1.

Primero Espada.

It was as though everything she lived for ended. Rukia could only gape at the tattoo, her eyes transfixed. Her world moved in slow motion, and she saw the dozens of hollows bolt towards them, but she could not move. She would not move. Rukia closed her eyes resolutely. This is my end, she thought.

"Breathe, Kirintetsuo," Sora shouted. For some reason, Captain Kuchiki was not moving. That idiot Captain, he thought, first she lectured me and now she is standing there like an idiot. Quickly, he rushed to her side, and dispatched the nearest hollow with ease. Sora yelled, "What the hell are doing! Captain Kuchiki!" Inwardly, he smothered a laughter. It was not very often that you get to shout at a captain.

Rukia snapped out off her reverie. What was she doing, spacing off like that. Beside her, Inoue had already regained her composure, and was setting up Soten Kisshun. Rukia cursed. She was supposed to be the captain, how could she let herself be protected? Beside her, the boy was smoothly killing one hollow after another. As Rukia watched him, she felt more and more awed. The boy had the skills of a seated officer. He possessed an unusual grace in his movements. Simple, crisp and efficient. The orange shield surrounding her dropped as the last of the hollow faded away.

Sora landed lightly on his feet, and sealed his soul slayer. Behind him, he saw Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Orihime hurry towards him. "Are you okay?" Inoue asked. "Somewhat," he said. Next to him, Captain Kuchiki's face was unreadable. After a while, she asked, "What is your name?"

"Sora Yuuchi," Sora replied.

"Well, Sora judging from today's display, I would like to have you - "

Her words were cut off as two figures flash-stepped towards her, shouting her name at the same time.

"Rukia!" Renji called.

"You're late," Rukia chided when they arrived. "We've already cleaned up here."

"Don't blame us, we came as fast as we could," Sado protested. "Anyways, we sensed some humongous reiatsu. Is it gone?"

Rukia's face darkened. "Yea," she said after a moment of consideration. "Follow me, I have something to confirm."

Sora saw the Captain's gesture as an indication that they all should follow, and decided to interpret it to fit himself. After deciding that he should accompany the Captains, Sora struggled to keep up with them as they headed towards the destination, with the others flash-stepping occasionally along the way.

Most of Sora's questions were answered when they stopped outside the Maggot's Nest. The Maggot's Nest was a notorious grounds for imprisoning highly dangerous prisoner's, dead or alive. A chill ran down Sora's spine as they descended to the deeper levels of Maggot's Nest. Behind them, the entranced slowly slid shut, cutting of the light which illuminated the granite walls of Maggot's Nest. They stood in pitch black darkness for a moment, before Rukia said, "Ah. Here it is."

An audible click echoed around Sora as another door swung open, revealing a vast chamber, inhabited by no more than thirty people. Heads swung towards their direction as the prisoners of Maggot's Nest regarded them with mild interest. Ignoring this, Rukia led them towards the far end of the room. Sora swallowed nervously as he kept close to Captain Abarai, constantly eyeing the rumored extremely dangerous prisoners.

"The Cold Chamber," Renji queried when they stopped outside a thick metal door. "What are you going to check inside? Bodies?"

"Exactly," Rukia said. "Sado, if you please."

Grasping the handle, Sado tugged at the door, and it swung opened. A gust of cold wind swept outwards, rustling Sora's soft brown hair.

Renji sighed. "The Cold Chamber," he said, "One of the most unpleasant places. Even in the Maggot's Nest. It houses only the most dangerous of people, one that we cannot capture. Only kill."

Rukia strode down the row of Spirit Coffins, and halted at the very last one. The coffin of Aizen Sousuke. Bending down, she prepared to break the spirit seal.

"I think it was time you told us what you are confirming," Sado said.

Rukia paused, and an awkward silence stretched between them. "I saw Ichigo," she said finally.

"Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed. "Where is he? Did he say anything?"

"Yes," Rukia replied, "He said this: I bring a message from Aizen Sousuke."

Once again, a deathly silence descended among them after Rukia told them about what had happened.

"Aizen Sousuke. Is it possible that he is still alive?" Sado said, breaking the silence.

"That's what I came to confirm." Closing her eyes, Rukia whispered a few incantations, before saying, "Reverse Mirror Door, release."

The layer of spirit surrounding the coffin disintegrated, revealing nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Shit," Rukia said. "Shit, Shit, Shit."

Turning around, she said to Inoue, "Relay a message to all other Captains. Call for an emergency meeting. And call for Captain Unohana to come here. We need her expertise to confirm something."

Aizen Sousuke's body was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'd never thought I would have to use this," Inoue said, "My first above level seventy spell."

"Just do it," Rukia said, half- snapping. It was urgent that they get Unohana down here.

"Fine," Inoue said, "Net of black and white, 22 bridges, 66 peerless domains, footprints, distant thunder, crest of the mountains, volatile earth, enshroud by night, sea of clouds, blue formations, rise into the towering circle and charge across the heavens. Bakudou seventy-seven, Tenteikuura."

"Connection established."

All around Soul Society, the captains concerned listened attentively to the story. When it was done, Inoue added, "I bring a message from fifth squad Captain, Rukia Kuchiki. We would request for an emergency meeting in one hour, and that Captain Unohana come to the Maggot's Nest."

As the connection died down, Inoue sighed. It had been a long time since she used such a spell. A long, long time.

"What to do now," she asked.

Rukia tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then, she said, "Sado, Renji. Both of you will go, prepare for the meeting. Inoue, bring Sora back to the academy and make sure he stays there. I will stay here and wait for Unohana."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Inoue asked.

"Yes. Now go," she said.

The rest of the group turned to head out of the Maggot's Nest. After she had made sure that all of them had left, Rukia sank onto the ground. Beads of tears rolled down her face as she sobbed quietly, all sense of tension gone. Ichigo, she thought, what have you done?

About ten minutes later, the scrapping of the giant metal door warned Rukia of someone approaching. Swiftly, she dried her tears on the sleeve of her robes and stood up. Captain Retsu Unohana walked in, as calmly and composed as ever, with Isane in tow.

"What do you need me to do?" Retsu asked softly.

Struggling to keep her voice level and composed, Rukia said, "Aizen's body had disappeared. I need you to check the area for clues. Residue reiatsu, gigai's or external tampering. Anything which might identify if he is really gone."

"I figured as much," Captain Unohana said as she sat beside the coffin, palms facing it and closed her eyes. Gently, she let her reiatsu run over the coffin, trying to pick up any flow of leftover reiatsu. Around thirty minutes later, she detected a trial of reiatsu. There was only a little of that left, but the feeling was very distinct. As Unohana followed the strand of reiatsu further, her worst fears were confirmed. She opened her eyes.

"Did you find anything," Rukia asked, the urgency clear in her tone.

"Yes," Unohana said, "We were careless. I detected the reiatsu of Kyoukasuigetsu."

"That means that- "

"Yes. We were careless. Let us go to the meeting now, we will talk about it there," Unohana said, finality evident.

Rukia was deep in thought as they headed towards the hall of squad one. Kyoukasuigetsu - Aizen's soul slayer with the ability of Complete Hypnotism. However, it requires a person to watch its release before it takes effect. How did he hypnotize all of them? Rukia discarded all her thoughts when the gates of squad one loomed ahead of them. She pushed open the massive door, to find that all the other captains had gathered. They were a little late. All the captains greeted them as they entered the hall.

They are as follow: Squad One – Yamamoto Genryusai

Squad Two – Soi Fong

Squad Three – Abarai Renji

Squad Four – Unohana Retsu

Squad Five – Kuchiki Rukia

Squad Six – Kuchiki Byakuya

Squad Seven – Sado Yasutora

Squad Eight – Kyouraku Shunsui

Squad Nine – Madarame Ikkaku

Squad Ten – Hitsugaya Toushiro

Squad Eleven – Kusajiki Yachiru

Squad Twelve – Ise Nanao

Squad Thirteen – Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Rukia took in the sight and sighed. It had been so many years, but she still could not get use to the sight of so many new captains. After the Karakura Battle, the death toll had been so great, that four captains had perished, increasing the number of captains needed to be replaced to seven. Immediately after the war, more Squad Captains were needed to instigate peace in Soul Society. With the consent of the Royal Guards, Commander- Captain Genryusai began promoting the various people as captains. The choices of Captains were not very surprising, with vice- captains becoming captains, and several of the ryoka's attaining captainship. Rukia had been one of them. The oddest choice however, was the former Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank. She had joined the shinigamis in their was against her former allies, the espadas. After the war, Nel Tu had been promoted as captain, but earned the distrust of many. She had however, earned respect as she carried the duties of a captain proudly. The mass promotion was the biggest in Soul Society history, with seven new captains named.

"You're late," a voice said.

"I apologize, brother," Rukia said. "It took awhile for Captain Unohana to find the cause."

"Attention!" Commander- Captain Genryusai called.

"We have all heard about what had happened, and now we know that Aizen Sousuke is at large.

Our next step would be to take action. I will ask for Urahara Kisuke to stabilize the gargantua, and several captains will enter Hueco Muendo. There, they will confirm Aizen's actions, since we do not know what he will do without the hougyoku which we destroyed. We will change our plans according to his intentions. The captains will be chosen prior to their departure. Do we have any questions?"

Rukia asked, "I would like to have an academy student named Sora Yuuchi to be transferred to squad five."

At this request, Genryusai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine," he said, after a minute. "You should know what you're doing."

When no more questions were raised, Genryusai said, "That's all there is. This meeting is dismissed." The captains turned and filed out of the hall, the topic hot on their lips were all regarding Aizen. It was Aizen this and Aizen that.

Rukia sighed and left for the squad five hall. She would leave this to them. They were captains after all, and would probably see sense to keep it a secret after maybe, five minutes.

Today's a long day, she thought, I ought to get some rest.

Sora lay on his back, thinking hard about the events which had happened. The lieutenant had escorted him back to the academy, and left him here with an order. Don't tell anyone else what happened. Sora flipped onto his side and looked out of the window of his room, which offered a view of Rukonji. He had specifically fought for this room during sign-up day. A series of sharp raps on his room door drew Sora's attention.

"Come in," he said. A soul society messenger stood by the doorway. "I have a message for you," he said, "As of now, you have graduated from the academy, and will transfer to the fifth squad, under the orders of Captain Kuchiki. The use of soul slayers permitted."

Sora's mind reeled. Promoted! Him?!

"But I still have one more year to go," Sora pointed out. The messenger merely replied, "This is a message from Captain Kuchiki. Your questions should be directed to her." After that, the messenger left, leaving Sora to bask in his elation.

Promoted! Promoted! Promoted! This was the only word which ran through Sora's mind as he packed up his clothes and sheathed his soul slayer. Nothing could excite him more than the fact that he was promoted one year early. That would mean by the time the other's were promoted, he would be a seated officer, or maybe even a vice-captain. Sora allowed himself one final look at his old room, and swaggered out of the academy, feeling all too overjoyed.

As the structure loomed in front of him, Sora took a deep breath and stepped through the gates.

Through the gates of the Squad Five Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai let out a heavy breath. The recent events had made his burden even heavier, and the fact that Aizen Sousuke was still alive worried him. Leaning against the back of his chair, the Captain-Commander examined the list of shinigamis he had considered. They were some amendments that had to be made to the shinigamis entering Hueco Muendo.

"This is tiring," he muttered and closed his eyes.

No sooner had he done that, another voice said, "Ha, it's rare to catch you like this, Yama-jii."

Without opening his eyes Genryusai said, "What are you doing here? Have you stabilized the gargantua yet?"

"Sure," came the reply. Yamamoto raised one eye and looked at Urahara Kisuke, leaning against his oak desk, twirling his green and white stripes hat, looking every bit at ease. With a grunt, the Captain-Commander pushed himself upright and handed Urahara a list. "These are the people going to Hueco Muendo. I want you to relay the message to then."

"Me?! I'm no more a shinigami," Urahara protested.

"You still a researcher in the Thirteen Squadrons. Just do it."

Still spinning his hat on his finger, Urahara glanced at the list. The Kuchiki Clan is going, so is the hollow and the ex-ryoka captain. When he reached the bottom of the list, Urahara's eyes widened. "Are you sure about this? Yama-jii. Letting him go to Hueco Muendo?"

"Yes. Aizen is out there, and he had so much time to prepare. In addition, he had somehow gotten the hollow of Kurosaki Ichigo to serve him. Without letting him know the truth, we won't be able to win. I am willing to take the risk," said the tired Genryusai. "Now go."

With a slight inclination of his head, Urahara flash-stepped out of the Captain-Commander's room and towards where he set up his gargantua. There, he inputted his message into the soul butterflies. What was Yama-jii thinking, Urahara thought, sending him to Hueco Muendo like that?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since Sora had set foot into the Fifth Squadron Wing, but he was still marveled by the fact that he was even here, much less the fact that he was given the position of fourth seat. If this goes on, he could be elected vice- captain in just a mere few years! Excited, he quickened his steps and hurried towards the Captain's room. Captain Kuchiki Rukia, or just Rukia as she likes to be called by her subordinates, had summoned him just ten minutes ago. As Sora rushed through the hallways of the fifth squad, he could not help but wonder what she had called him for.

Sora stopped outside the sliding doors of the Captain's room, and knocked softly, calling, "Captain Kuchiki."

"Come in."

Sora slid open the door and stepped into the Captain's room. Captain Kuchiki was at her desk working on a document, a soul butterfly perched on her fingers. Looking up, she said, "Come here."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki," Sora said as he approached the desk.

"I have just received a message from the soul butterflies. It says that we had been ordered down to the Research and Development Bureau by Head Researcher, Urahara Kisuke. We will leave right now," she said

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

The captain looked at him, a frown on her face, "Didn't I tell you that Captain Kuchiki is just a formal title to be used in the presence of members from other squadrons?" she admonished.

"I'm sorry," Sora said. "Rukia," he hastily added.

"That's better; soon it will come to you naturally, like the other fifth squad members. Now go prepare and meet at the Research Centre in thirty minutes. Inoue should be there already."

Sora bowed his head and exited the room wondering, the Research and Development Bureau? What was going on now? In his room, Sora changed into a new set of robes and sheathed Kirintetsuo on his belt. Then, he proceeded to the Research and Development Bureau.

When he arrived, there was already a small crowd of shinigamis gathered there - a group of six to be precise. Sora swallowed nervously. These shinigamis were all of Captain Rank, with the exception of him and Inoue. Sora hurried towards them, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized he was the latest to arrive.

"You're here finally," Rukia admonished.

Sheepishly, Sora replied, "I apologize, Captain Kuchiki, it took a bit to prepare." Sora groaned inwardly. In truth, he had only taken a while to get ready, but he couldn't say it. It would sound like an excuse.

"Hai, hai, look over here please!" Urahara Kisuke called over the crowd. The Captains turned over to him and listened.

"Under the orders of Captain-Commander Genryusai, I have stabilized the gargantua in order for Captain-leveled shinigamis to pass through at full power," he said. "The shinigamis chosen to enter Hueco Muendo has been decided, and it shall be you," he said, looking at them. "Squad Five - Captain Rukia Kuchiki, Squad Six – Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad Seven – Captain Sado Yasutora, Squad Eight - Captain Kyouraku Shunsui, Squad Thirteen – Captain Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Squad Five - Vice-Captain Orihime Inoue, and Squad Five – Fourth Seat Sora Halsabschneider, you have been charged with the task of entering Hueco Muendo and gathering information. No communication will be available in the hollow territory, therefore act according to the situation. Commence mission."

Sora's thoughts were in a situation of mental disarray. Entering Hueco Muendo! His life was getting more and more interesting by the minute. However, he did not have the luxury of asking questions as one by one, the Captains ahead had stepped into the darkness of gargantua and disappeared. When his turn came, Sora did the same and stepped into the gargantua, not knowing what awaits him.

The pitch black darkness of the gargantua engulfed Sora, and what guided him were only the reiatsu steps his Captain's were making. Following suit, Sora did as he practiced many times in the academy; he took hold of his reiatsu and pictured it as a plane. A single staircase step that he built on, and soon, he had himself a reiatsu staircase. After around five minutes of walking, he saw light at the end of this tunnel. The group quickened their pace, and was soon out of the gargantua.

A plain of white sand greeted Sora as he exited the gargantua. Hueco Muendo was a quite, eerie place. All around him, the scene was whitish silver, emitting an aura of bleakness.

Beside him, Captain Nel Tu remarked, "I haven't been here in a long time."

"Looks like nothing has changed," Sado added.

Nel Tu shook her head sadly. "Yes, still the same, old bleakness."

As the Captains surveyed their surroundings to plan their next move, a figure in the distance caught his attention. Plucking up the courage to speak, Sora said, "Captains. I have spotted a figure in the distance."

The Captains turned to the general directions in which he was pointing. The silhouette was getting larger, and coming closer and closer.

"A hollow," asked one of them.

"I don't think so. This is Hueco Muendo, deep inside the Hollow World. That would either be an arrancar or an espada. Get ready to fight," Nel Tu warned.

As one, the group pulled out their soul slayer and faced the target. As the silhouette became clearer, several of the Captains gasped. Flash-stepping towards them at incredible speed was none other than the renegade shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hello Rukia, we meet again," Ichigo greeted them in that icy tone of his. Warily, the other Captains released their soul slayers and focused on Ichigo.

"My, my. Pulling out your soul slayers when we first meet! Is this how you greet an old friend?" Ichigo asked, apparently unconcerned.

"We have no feelings for a traitor. We shall proceed on our task and exterminate you," Kuchiki Byakuya replied, in a voice equally cold compared to Ichigo's.

Ichigo laughed – a soft chuckle. "Scary. Always a man of words eh, Byakuya. Well, I have a welcome gift for you," he said, raising his arms at the same time. All of a sudden, the ground below them shook violently. From the deserts, hundreds of Menos Grande rose up, covering the emptiness with a mass of black. "Have fun with this," Ichigo said while standing on top of one of the Menos.

Kyouraku Shunsui swore, in extremely colorful language. "This is going to be a bit of trouble," he said as he cut down the two closest Menos. Around him, the other Captains were similarly fighting Menos Grande's. He glanced around and saw the rookie member, Sora fighting. He's doing pretty well, Shunsui thought. Then, he looked up at the Menos that Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting on. He was not there. Then, Shunsui realized. In a panic, he called out, "Ichigo is after us! He's coming." However, his warning came too late. All the Captains could do was watch Kurosaki Ichigo flash-step his way towards Sora.

As Sora held Shunsui warning, he spun around, but it was too late. One moment he was fighting the Menos, fighting for his life, the next moment, he felt something hard slam into the back of his head. Sora's vision dimmed before he sank into unconsciousness.

Shunsui looked on as Ichigo draped Sora's body over his shoulder, revealed his wolfish grin and disappeared from sight. Abandoning his fight against the Menos, Shunsui attempted to chase after Ichigo, but his path was blocked by tens of Menos which have closed up the gap. Shunsui swore again. They had lost one team member in barely ten minutes. Turning around again, he smiled grimly and proceeded to wade in a hollow bloodbath.

_Awake me, I am your hope, I am your power. Unleash me like you did before. Unleash me and I shall grant you eternal power. I am strength. UNLEASH ME!_

Sora woke up with a start, finding himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. His head was still pounding from the last hit he took. What was that voice I heard, he wondered. Sora surveyed his surroundings and saw the espada, Kurosaki Ichigo standing a few yards away, arms founded and smirking at him. Instinctively, Sora jumped onto his feet and backed away several yards.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sora asked warily.

Silence followed as Ichigo paused, obviously thinking of how to phrase his answer. "I need something from you."

"What do you mean? I do not even know you, much less have something that I owe you," Sora retorted.

"Ah, but you do know me, as I know you. I know what you are, and more than that. I know how you are linked to me."

"Stop speaking in riddles," Sora snapped. "If you're not going to let me out of here, then I shall force my way out," he said, releasing Kirintetsuo.

Seeing that, Ichigo said, "Don't you want to know who you really are? If you go, you shall always live in ignorance." Sora paused momentarily, confused. "Who am I," he questioned, slowly and cautiously.

Ichigo's lips stretched into a devil's smile. He had won.

"Former Cero (Zero) Espada, Sora de Halsabschneider."


End file.
